Hunting in the Dark
by DeanG642
Summary: This story is set years after the events of Halo 3: ODST, when 2 helljumpers have returned to new mombasa to find engineers and audio logs. This story is loosely based on what happened while I played with one of my friends.


I walked along the empty streets of new mombasa, knowing I would be here for a long time. As I walked towards the southern exit, towards Kizingo Boulevard, I thought about my orders. "Find as many of the audio logs which the super intendent left around as you can. Kill ten of those new type of covenant, they call them engineers. Wipe out as many covenant as you can".

I hurried towards the door as I heard a phantom behind me. I was low on ammo and needed the supply drop. ODST's may be good fighters, but we wouldn't get far without ammo. It was here in New Mombasa that those ODST's were dropped off some years ago. After the UNSC found out they brought a member of the covenant with them, they went crazy. I heard rumours that the engineer they took was on our side. But they didn't tell me much. I was only a HellJumper after all.

Just as I reached the exit, I heard a noise beside me. A huge armoured beast stepped out of the shadows. A hunter. And I had no ammo, little health, and was too tired to walk, let alone kill a hunter with my bare hands. I ran as quick as possible towards an empty trash can. And these were big ass trash cans. I jumped in and silently closed the lid. They were made out of plasma resistant material. Dont ask.

The hunter heard me breathing, and fired on me. The can flipped, and I hit my head. I leaped out of the can and landed on a roof. I looked around, wondering where I was. Just above the gate. I jumped down, nearly breaking my leg. I limped towards a supply drop that was nearby. It was empty. "Greedy Bastard" I said to myself.

I walked along, searching for Engineers, and looking also for that strong yellow glow from my VISR that indicated an audio log. I had no ammo, so a fight against an engineer and its group of brutes wouldnt be easy. Netiher would a battle against anything. I needed ammo fast. But using covenant weapons was against regulation, and they would probably have very little ammo.

I walked along hoping to come across ammo, when I was ambushed. Three brute bodyguards, and the thing they were bodyguarding. An engineer. But that wasnt all. There was a hammer cheiftain too. Who now had overshield because of the engineer. And I had no ammo in either gun. I ran at the cheiftain and attemtped to wrench the Gravity Hammer from the Cheiftains hands. That didnt work. At all. He threw me into a wall and ran at me with the hammer. I dodged an rolled while laughing to myself. But didn't laugh for long, as I ended up at somethings feet. I looked up. A hammer cheiftain. "Damn he' s fast" I thought to myself. But he wasnt. The hammer brute was still over where I had rolled. Another one. "Shit".

I dodged everything they threw at me, and punched them a few times in the process. I was desperate. And then, my luck changed. I heard laughing from above me. But it wasnt normal laughing, it was maniacal. I looked up just in time to see Garry, one of the most famous ODST's, jump from a roof with a Gravity Hammer. He continued laughing as he individually dispatched each Brute with a cruel hit of the Hammer. I looked up at him. "You stole my kill!"I

"So you attacked 2 hammer brutes with no ammo? Not a very smart move". "I didn't attack them, they attacked me. And I only had no ammo because you took all the ammo from the last supply drop I was at." He threw me a hammer. He had three strapped to his back. He loved hammers. From the first time he touched one, which was when we were ambushed by the flood, he loved them. And from his love of Gravity Hammers, comes his love of Grifball.

We reached a supply point soon later, which contained two mongeese (Or mongooses, were not sure). I hopped on the back but he shook his head. "If we get ambushed we can easily split up, make it less likely to get our asses kicked". I jumped on the other mongoose, and drove towards Oni Alpha Site, which was where there was increased Brute activity, which we knew meant an engineer. We carefully searched the outside, which was clear, and moved inside. It had become a drone nest. "Buggers" Garry said and raised his SMG. I grabbed his smg and pulled it out of his hand. "Not on legendary my friend"


End file.
